


Caged Angel

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, Magic Play, Navel Play, Non-Consensual, Sex Magic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Humiliation, abrasions, sexual pain, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a fight, the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, tables are turned in unexpected ways. Though it was completely her fault. Looking like that in the heat of battle.</p><p>Won Third Place in The Longest One-Shot Challenge/Competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: not fluffy, seriously. mature language, lemon.  
> Kinks: non-con, partial 'forced' pseudo-rape, fellatio/face-fucking, virgin, hair pulling, navel play, sexual pain, verbal humiliation, abrasions, and magic play. If you're not comfortable with any of these you shouldn't read further.
> 
> To those curious, yes, the summary goes from 'narrator voice' to 'dolohov voice'. And yes, Hermione is of age. Totally looked it up. (On a side note* I must say it's interesting that laws that allow homosexual activity have mostly been passed in the last twenty years. The world is growing up ^.^ )
> 
> Just had a random thought of Hermione and Dolohov together and had to write it down. I did my best to keep the two in-character. I'm only willing to create a story based off this encounter if enough people like it as I got a lot of projects already.
> 
> Entry for The Forbidden M Competition and The Longest One-Shot Challenge/Competition.

Her breath came fast as the floor shook beneath her feet. The volley of magic Ginny had flung at the stacks of prophecies had had one major drawback: it made everything start to sway and then crash to the floor, and now they were all running from not only the danger of Death Eaters but the danger of being smooshed. She picked up the pace as she ran even faster, all of them being hastened by their instinct of flight to get away and out of the room. There was a door ahead and she raised her wand to point at the door hair flying behind her like a flag. Her pale pink lips parted as she spoke the spell, a light coming out from the tip of her wand to smash the door open.

She only pulled back slightly, to let Luna and Neville passby as the last ones to enter through the door after Harry and Ron had run in. Being better at magic-it was the simple truth-and knowing more spells than most in her year she could atleast try to keep anyone off their metaphoric tail for awhile. Before she could even spin around to face the room and release the spell that was waiting to be spoken a light crashed into her.

It sent her spiraling through the air away from the door, but also away from the falling shelves. She could see herself approaching the far wall, and fast. She extended her wand in mid-spin shouting, "Bombarda Maxima!" The wind blasted out from the tip of her wand in a straight line, moving faster than even her propelled body. The spell hit the wall, blasting the stone out flinging it into the next room before the wind died back down, exhausted.

Hermione flew through the hole in the wall she had just blasted, she hit the ground scattered with pieces of stone with a thud, rolling with the impact-partially because she was still spinning. She gasped as shock traveled up and down her body after coming into contact with the floor. Her hands slid across the ground infront of her, bits of debris scratching at her soft palms she pushed herself back up to her feet and began running once more giving herself any time to get used to being on the ground again.

She was back in the halls of the Department of Mysteries now. The hall infront of her wasn't twisting though and as she ran she saw no doors to open and dive into, hide in. Not that she would be able to now. There was that familar sound behind her, a Death Eater had followed her, most likely the one that had flung the spell at her. She glanced over her shoulder, wisps of hair getting in the way of her vision. Even so she could see the dark colored cloud looking form racing at her. Taking in a breath of air with a gasp she turned around, her eyes practically latched on to the door she could now see she was approaching, to her left. After casting a quick silent Alohomora ahead of her she raced forward. Her hand wrapped around the knob and she pushed inward, just hoping she chose the correct direction to shove the door in.

It drew inward as she wanted and she let out a sigh of relief. There was stairs infront of her going up and she sprung forward, feet pounding against the stone as she raced upward to come to another door. She pushed it open even though the stairs continued upward. If she didn't know she was in the Department of Mysteries she would have sworn she was in a weird hellish maze. Especially with the place twisted and turned unexpectedly and at the last minute. She remembered seeing her friends fall through the doorway before and hoped they were all right.

She had begun to go through the door when a hand pressed down at her back sending her sprawling forward to the ground. Hermione spun herself onto her back and her eyes widened when she saw which Death Eater had come after her, Dolohov. One of Voldemort's first followers. She was gasping for air while scrambling backwards on her hands and feet but seeing as she was on the ground while he was standing it didn't take much for him to keep up with her movement.

Her back inevitably hit a wall and she glanced behind her wishing it was a door instead. She turned back to face him quickly now though and having caught her breath after all the running she raised her wand, pointing it at his chest barely a yard away. She had spells flashing through her mind and she brought the first one out, shouting, "Stupify!"

With a flick of his wand Dolohov sent the spell off to hit at a wall to his right, deflecting it. "Silly girl." When he spoke her blood ran cold and more spells were on the tip of her tongue when he moved forward fast, reaching out to grasp at her throat and lift her up against the wall. She gasped for air around the fingers crushing at her windpipe trying to get a word out but failing. Flicking her hand she sent a silenced Stupify his way only to have it also deflected and then have the wand ripped from her hand and thrown across the room. Her eyes flickered from her wand to him closing in fear when he spoke again, "Episkey." It took her a moment to register what spell he had used.

The scratches along her hands, a scar on her cheek, the bruises she knew that would be forming along her skin after her crash into the ground grew searing hot only to become freezing cold a second later. Why was he healing her? She opened her eyes slowly to stare at him wondering for a moment if he had turned spy or was under the Imperious Curse. But then if it was the latter, he surely wouldn't have pushed her. Right? His fingers still wrapped securely along her throat wouldn't let her ask though.

"You should learn to be more careful, Hermione Granger." The grip on her neck loosened suddenly and she gasped in air. Her eyes stayed on his seeing something almost like hunger burning deep in the brown orbs. She could feel a finger pressing against her cheek and she just looked at him with wary eyes as she heaved in breath after breath. "It would be wise of you to stop doing that _Hermione_." Her heart pounded at the way he said her name, as if she was a small cornered animal which in a way she very much was. Dolohov was standing right infront of her, looking down at her with some hidden intent.

"Doing what?" she questioned, honestly curious since she wasn't doing anything besides breathing. Another finger tapped at her cheek and she shivered at the feel of his dirty hands on her clean skin. Why was he touching her like that?

His next words didn't answer her question though. "Look at that, face all flushed." His finger was tracing the curve of her cheekbone and she tried to lean back away from his touch. The way he was speaking and looking at her wasn't helping her rather panicked state. "Breathing irregular," She had to get out of this situation. Whatever it was. "chest heaving with each little gasp." A way out, but where? "Your hair's a mess." There was a tug at one of her curls. "What a pretty little thing you are." A shiver of fear ran down her spine. What was he _saying_?

Hermione fought to control her breathing and slow it down. She was getting the impression that it wasn't helping her current situation. "S-stop it. You're freaking me out. If-if you're not going to kill me then please let me go."

At this though he just grinned down at her. "Let you go? When I have you right where I want you? I don't think so." He flicked his wand back towards the room muttering a spell but she still heard it clearly. The door had shut with a wave of the wand and with the muffling charm it would just make it so that... that... no one could hear what went on in the room unless they were inside. Another spell was cast and she stared at him with disdain. Why would he lock the door with colloportus? The counter spell to alohomora.

She swallowed down her fear. "I'm not going to tell you anything I know if that's what this is about." Her words were only met with laughter and Dolohov turned away from her completely, walking to her wand and sticking both his and hers ontop of a table near the door of the room before walking back to her.

"Oh no. That's not what I want from you little angel." Her heart caught in her throat, propelled there from the way he kept calling her that. Angel. He said the word as if he had found something expensive and wanted to posses it. Hermione tightened her jaw. She was not an object that could be owned. The way Dolohov laughed at this action made her stiffen. "There it is. That little spark of yours." His raising hand came in contact with her cheek and she turned her head to the side, away from him. There was a disaproving look in his eyes. "Don't look away from me." His fingers drew down to grasp at her chin and pull her face back to look at him.

Her heart was thundering in her chest wondering what he wanted from her then, but she was starting to think she knew what it was. Something she certainly did not want to give to a Death Eater of all things. That part of her would be for Ron, you know, later, sometime down the road. The boy she had a crush on and was her love. Not this man. She forced her mouth open even with his palm pressing against the bottom of her jaw. "Get away from me."

That dark chuckle sent an unpleasant tremor through her body. "Say that as much as you want Hermione-"

"Don't say my name!" She practically screamed at him.

The fingers along her jaw forced it closed, cutting off anymore of her words. His face leaned close as he looked down at her. "I'll call you whatever I damn well please. Wether you like it or not." She swung an arm at him only to have her wrist caught then pressed above her head against the wall. The fingers on her jaw fell away to grab her other hand as well when she went to hit him with that. Soon only one hand held both of hers up. She could feel the single hand tracing down her side to stop at her shirt and then tug it up her body, all the way up her stretched arms. He adjusted his hold to get the attire off of her. She shivered from her skin suddenly being cold without it. Hermione tugged at her wrists she wanted to put her arms down, to cover her bra with them so he couldn't take it off. Just pressing her back against the cold stone wall wasn't going to work. The clasp was in front.

Dolohov quickly noticed this and smirked at her trailing his one unoccupied hand down from her collarbone, inbetween her breasts that moved with each breath she took. His fingers expertly undid the clasp then proceeded to work the strings up her arms and got it off as well. Hermione had been trying to stay quite up until that point. She didn't want to give him any satisfaction. Not a single emotion, but when he spoke the word, _beautiful_ , of all things, she exploded at him, "Stop it!" His head turned to look back up at her instead of her chest as she continued, "You're a Death Eater you don't know what the word beautiful is when you destroy it every other day! Taking people away from their families, ripping them apart, breaking what they consider important! All that is beautiful and you're a horrible, horrible man! Now get your hands off me!"

He didn't look the least bit offened at her words. On the contrary he smiled at her, leaning forward he spoke directly into her ear. His breath rushing repeatedly over the skin. "If I'm a horrible man, as you say I am. Why would I let you go? I consider you a beautiful thing because that's what you are. Can't blame me for wanting to have it all for myself." Her blood ran cold and she kicked at him only to have her arms slid up further along the wall, carrying her body with it so her feet could no longer touch the floor effectively making her kicks less powerful. "Now why don't you be good and learn your place angel." She decided right then she would rather him call her a mudblood than an angel.

"Don't call me that." she snapped narrowing her eyes at him but then stopped when she noticed a glimmer in his eye at her tone of voice. Hermione leaned back into the wall, trembling from that gaze. "You like that, don't you?" she hissed, outrage filled her voice but she couldn't find it in herself to scream.

"You're talented and have a spark. Of course I like it." His finger was touching her face again, from her cheek to her lips. She fought with herself not to react but knew there was no reason to after what she had just said. "Your combat isn't to shabby either. Then of course you're pretty." His face moved downward and she gasped when she felt him nuzzling into her neck, hot breath running along the sensitive skin. "I'm going to make you mine, Hermione Granger." She tensed up as he lifted his head back up to smirk at her. If she didn't know better she would think he was the devil incarnate himself. "I'm going to make you into my personal slut." Dolohov hissed out, eyes locked on hers when he spoke and she cringed back into the wall, heart pounding at his words. He laughed then and she pressed into the wall further, wanting to get away from this madman but knowing she couldn't do it by herself and he surely wasn't going to help her. To soon he was leaning close again whispering into her other ear. "The girl from the Golden Trio. All mine to devour," his hand rested against her stomach, pressing her firmly against the wall. "every perfect curve of your skin is going to be mine. You're going to be my very own little fuck toy when I'm through with you." With that last word he bit at her ear and she gasped from the sharp pain.

He pulled away shortly after a satisfied smirk on his face. With his one hand still wrapped around her thin wrists his other one left her stomach to wave at his own body making his robes disapear to reappear ontop of the table, neatly folded. She turned her head up so she didn't have to look, didn't have to see. But his hand had wrapped into her hair and yanked her down the stone slab letting go of her hands for her to fall straight onto her knees with a loud thud. She winced from the contact, then a hand was along her chin making her look up and her eyes widened when she actually saw him standing naked before her. "Open wide, and if you bite... I'll leave the punishment up to your imagination." He was gripping her jaw too tightly for her to manage a retort and she shook her head quickly. His hand twisted more into her hair as he looked down at her with an angry flash in his eyes. "If you don't, I'm going to enter you dry."

Her eyes widened in a heartbeat. Dry? He couldn't... he didn't... but he did. Dolohov meant what he said, she could see the confirmination in his eyes. Hermione licked her lips slowly her eyes lowering past his chest, down his hips, to his hardened cock infront of her. She gulped at the sight of it. That thing going into her without any lube? And it was suppose to fit inside her? That would hurt. If she did this though it wouldn't hurt as much. She raised her hands up to plant at either side of his hips her body trembling as she realised that she didn't know what she was doing for once. This wasn't something you could necessarily just read up on. "W-what do you want me to do?" She glanced at him through her eye lashes to see him grinning. The only answer to her question was his hand curled in her hair pulling her forward. Hermione turned her head down for a moment after swallowing nervously she looked back up and pushed herself up a bit still sitting on her bended legs, knees digging into the stone. So uncomfortable.

With one last nervous look up at him she leaned forth until the tip rested against her lips. She was starting to tremble again and slowly opened her mouth breathing hot air onto his pulsing member as she tried to collect the nerve to follow through with this. There was a harsh tugging at her hair, eliminating her choice in the matter when her head was tugged forth with the motion. She could feel the skin slip right into her open mouth and her eyes widened at the salty tang it held. It only took a second more for the shock to disapear and panic started to take over.

She tried to tug her head back but his hand wrapped in her hair was keeping her firmly in place. "Oom." she tried to talk, tongue flailing about, her blood ran cold when she heard the groan above her. Hermione raised her hands from his hips to curl into fists and bang against his chest. She attempted to twist her head but quickly found that he had a steel grip on her.

This wasn't the way she had pictured this happening at all. Granted, she hadn't thought Dolohov would be the one standing there either. She had forced herself to stop moving after awhile starting to think she should have taken him dry so she wasn't doing this right now. Sucking off a Death Eater of all things. She refused to move, staying still, keeping her tongue pressed to the bottom of her mouth hating the fact that she was doing this. That she had somehow agreed to this.

There was a backward tug on her hair, his cock pulled from her mouth with an audible pop. The back of her skull pressed against the stone wall and his few footsteps to close the distance again was the only thing she could hear. Besides the erratic beating of her heart. Her eyes widened just before he slid back into her mouth. She began beating at his chest again realizing what he was about to do. She choked a second later her actions stopping short when his hips shifted forward so he hit the back of her throat.

There was a dull ache starting at the back of her skull when he pulled out only to slide forward again. Anytime she let loose a pained hiss, a hitched gasp he would groan and speed up for a time. Her hands fell away from his chest grasping at the back of his knees only to keep her from falling forward everytime he moved out until it was just the tip in her warm mouth. When another groan came out louder than the others her hands moved from his knees to practically flutter about. She was trying to tell him not to even though it was to late by now. His seed trailed down her throat when he pulled her forward so he was in as deep as he could get at the angle. She was partial thankful for the fact that it wasn't directly in her mouth where her tastebuds were. Atleast she didn't have to taste him. Her throat convulsed on her a second after his release though. "Swallow it." The growl rippled through the air and she forced the muscles in her neck to work and force the contents down. "Good angel."

She let out her own angry growl when he patted her head as if she was a pet. A clawless kitten. Well, she wasn't. She striked out with an arm at his stomach but he just laughed, wrapped a hand along her wrist and dragging her back up against the wall. "I'll send you back to Azkaban." she hissed sure her eyes were alight with the fire of rage burning within her.

"I'll only go if you visit me angel." he replied with a grin. He had raised a hand to trail a finger across her face. She could see the lust in his eyes and how it darkened them further. "You know something?" he asked and she huffed turning her head away only to be stopped from a hand slapping across her face to move her head back to face him. Her cheek felt like it was burning now, and she stared at him with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to hit her after calling her things like angel and beautiful. Wouldn't that... mar it somehow? "You're going to listen to me when I speak, angel. Now, do you want to know something?" Slowly, and very hesitantly, she nodded her head. He smiled and leaned in closer until their noses touched. Dolohov moved in almost a playful manner for them to rub against eachother and Hermione tried to fight the instinct to giggle down but the last few seconds of it slipped out. At this his smile widened before he pulled back away, staring deep into her eyes. "You are so damn cute looking," if she could have moved her head away she would have as there was a light blush blooming across her cheeks. "especially when you had my cock in your mouth. Even if you weren't completely working with me." His eyes seemed to flash in anger.

Hermione let out a small squeek, her eyes growing wider when she heard the sound having not expected something so weak like that to have come from her. The blush across her face had darkened now, in anger at him saying something so crude. She wished he would stick to the sweeter things, but then she didn't. Her mind kept changing, unsure which was worse. "I just-I-" From his expression he definetly thought she owed him an explanation after having agreed to do it, and then not following through. "I've never done that before. I wouldn't have known what to do." If her hands were drawn down infront of her it would seem even more like she was begging. Which she was-judging by the fury in those eyes-for her life. "I thought it would be best if you took the lead to show me what you liked." She felt dirty the moment the words were out of her mouth but she couldn't take them back now.

His glare had turned into a smile and in the next moment she could feel his lips on hers. The same lips that had condemed muggles and wizards to death. That had tortured thousands of people and magical creatures with a single word. She could only imagine what else he possibly could have done, and she really didn't want to. His lips were annoyingly soft against hers, the actions were rough though. It felt like a bruise was developing with how hard his lips were pressing into hers. The grip along her wrists had loosened while his intensity grew and she shifted, getting ready to push back at him. Teeth sinking into her bottom lip stopped her short as she cried out feeling his tongue plung into her mouth shortly after. There was a metallic tang that came with it, her blood.

His hands had completely let go of her own and ran down the sides of her body, pressing her firmly against the wall. She tried to shift away but his hands gripped at her hips, fingers turning down to curl into the waistband of her jeans then force the clothing down and off her legs. Her knickers had been shoved down along with them, collecting into a pool around her feet. The hands slipped right back up her legs, starting up from the middle of her thigh. She knew then he must have used wordless magic to get them down the rest of the way. His hands were making their way back up her body, past her waist, along her sides to stop parallel to her chest. The two moved inward to grab at her breasts, giving them a harsh squeeze that made her yelp into his mouth.

The kiss just got fiercer at her cry. Her head would have hit the stone wall again if one hand hadn't gone up to cradle the back, fingers digging into her skull instead to rub against her scalp. She tilted her head back at the rather calming sensation and she felt his tongue probe deeper into her mouth. When a finger ran over the tip of her nipple she couldn't stop the moan from coming out in time. With her eyes closed ever since he started the kiss she could almost forget who it was. Except for when his teeth skimmed over her lips, his hands fondling her with an experts skill. Pinching her nipple between two fingers and pulling upward until she felt a sharp pain.

There was a scream bubbling up in her chest only being held back by the fact that she couldn't make much noise and she was still trying not to give him any satisfaction. Though from his enthusiasim she was failing at that. Saying those words had been a mistake but she was sure it would have been worse if she hadn't. Like actual torture considering this wasn't completely...bad.

Her eyes snapped open, staring at his closed lids as he continued to kiss her taking small breaths erratically so she wasn't even prepared to take her own. Having to catch oxygen from him, keeping her mouth latched to his own. It took her a moment to realise her lips were moving of their own accord against his. Her body squirming against the wall that he had her pinned to once again. Crushing her body between his own and the stone. Her back was arching off to press firmly against his chest when his hand slipped from her breast to wrap around her hip bone.

" _Hermione_." His lips had detached from her own to hiss out her name in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Angel," he breathed twisting his head to the side so his lips rested against her ear as she gasped in breath after breath. "I'll show you exactly how I like it."

"Huh?" she managed out just before she felt a sharp pain between her legs. Her lips parted for the scream to rip from her chest at how fast he had plunged into her, breaking right through the hymen, filling her in one thrust. She raised her hands that were trembling now to latch onto the first thing they found which happened to be his arms. His chuckle echoed in her ears as both of his hands had wrapped around an individual leg, leaving her head to rest against the stone again as she stared at him, throat burning. She could feel his fingers wrapping firmly around her legs and pulling them further apart she gasped in pain when he seemed to slip in even further. That was the only pause, barely more than two seconds until he was pulling back out of her only to slam back in. "Stop!" she screamed burying her fingers into his arms, nails digging into the skin. Her word went unheard as she could feel him continue to pound into her. "Stop! It hurts!"

There was a sharp tug at her bottom lip, elicting a gasp between her discouraged screams. "Stop what?" He was still pounding into her when he spoke in that husky voice. "Tell me exactly what you want me to stop doing to you angel." Another sharp nip, this time on her shoulder. She twisted her head to the side only to feel him bite harder and she yelped turning back to him to meet his gaze.

Her face was flushed, hair a mess, and she was squirming against the wall she was pinned to not able to do much with her legs as they were above the ground and the fact that he held them along the thighs. So her squirming was really down to a minimum. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. How could her not saying stop be enough? Why couldn't he just not do this to her? "Sto-" she began and backed out just before he thrusted back into her. Her cry of pain pierced the air and she quickly fought to get her breath back as he pulled out, to say something before he entered again. Just to make him stop. What was it he wanted? To tell what he was doing to her?  With that next thrust she screamed the words, "Stop fucking me! Please!"

His actions didn't so much as hesitate to continue. "That's cheating angel. I won't have you cheating. I'll only repeat this once, tell me to stop what I'm doing to you."

A whine crawled up her throat as she stared at him feeling at a loss. She realized what he wanted her to say but she was reluctant to say it. With those words rather than the roundabout way she had tried. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that had begun to run down her face. "Please! Stop!" She could feel a sweep of his tongue across the flesh, collecting the tears up. Hermione felt dirty, her skin prickling from the wet feeling that was left. "Please, please! Stop it! Stop pushing your cock into my pussy! Please!"

He groaned right into her ear as his head fell onto her shoulder with a grunt. "There you go." Feeling him slip from her she sighed in relief jumping slightly a second later when she felt a substance hit her right thigh, to trail down slowly over her skin. He was nuzzling into her neck again, she could feel his hot breath running along the whole of her throat. When he spoke she froze not sure what spell had just been spoken. She had never heard it before. _Eximius sensum_. Her heart started to beat louder, she felt... odd. Not exactly like something was off, she felt like... she was feeling too much. It made no sense to her. What had he done to her? What was the spell he had just used on her?

She opened her mouth to ask-beg if needed-to only have him bite at her collar bone and silence the question from her lips. A whimper was forced from her and her eyes glanced down to see a smirk on his face as he seemed to move down. It took her a moment to realize that he was lifting her further up. Her hands slid up from his arms to his shoulders when he finally stopped. Looking down between her boobs she could see his his forehead pressed to her abdomen.

There was a single wet trace carved into her skin with his tongue right above her belly button and she moaned at the sensation it gave her. Her skin was both hot and wet from where he licked her, leaving her skin tingling.

She felt light headed. The world was looking brighter, maybe darker. It looked so much more.. sharp. Clean cut. Her back rubbed up the stone wall, every inch of her skin felt like it was cut from the grating. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't doing anything more than leaving soft impressions in her skin that would fade away the moment she was away from it. There was fingers digging into her thighs, she could feel the short blunt nails pressing into her skin whenever Dolohov applied preassure and she shivered.

Her mind was panicking though as she suddenly noticed all these little things. What had he done to her? "Reverse it." she said, watching the air move silently infront of her when her words punctured it. No answer was given besides a breath of warm air pressing into the wet spot on her skin, making it flare up with heat for a second. It spread throughout her body, that spark of heat, to nestle at her core. With each lick and warm breath against her skin she was getting warmer, her mind slowly filling with a fog that pressed at all her other thoughts. To keep them at bay. When his tongue pressed into her bellybutton instead of continuing to circle around it she gasped. The flare beneath her skin was increasing, sending out smaller wisps across her flesh. She felt warm. So warm.

She whimpered, hands moving up from his shoulders to cradle his head. " _please_." The whisper slipped past her lips, floating softly through the air. When the ministrations continued without pause she spoke louder, moaning in the middle of the single word. "Plea-se." She was begging and she wasn't even sure why. No. She knew why. The burning in her chest was increasing, she wanted it to... to... "Please!"

Her back was sliding quickly down the wall in the next second jarring to a halt. She gasped when her legs were pushed apart again. That heat was increasing again and there was an odd sensation between her legs that she hadn't felt the other time. But she remembered that feeling from other times when she had gotten aroused.

Wait. Why was she getting wet for him? Why was she? That spell it had to be-" _ahh_ " His finger had just slid over her folds, barely touching the skin and she leaned into it without a thought. It was getting cloudy in her mind with each time he ran a series of fingers over her skin. She could hear his breathing coming fast, could sense the excitement coming off from him as if it were in the air itself. She clenched her teeth shut to stop the whine trying to crawl up her throat, tilting her head back to rest on the stone. Her lips parted in a silent moan hips shifting forward to grind against his hand. Each place his skin touched lit a fire beneath her skin that crawled up to rest in the pit of her stomach. That feeling was just getting more intense with every second, and she hated it. "Please." Her lips parted to let out a whimper shortly after the word, eyes fluttering closed.

The hand was removed from her entrance, her whole body lowered until she could feel him inside her again. Her breathing got heavier, chest rising and falling rapidly. That warm feeling was crawling over her, but this time it wasn't fading. She felt hot, as if she were on fire. When he pulled back out, slowly, she moaned at not only the delicious friction it created but also the way it stroked the fire within her further. Her back arched off from the stone wall, pressing her body forward against Dolohov's chest. Sweat trickled down her back, over her skin, she almost thought that there was steam coming off from her flesh. Though that wasn't possible. Her whole mind was in a blur, covered in an impenetrable fog.

She couldn't think clearly, not a single thought besides how warm she felt. It only increased when she was shoved back up against the wall, completely pinned between him and the stone. Her teeth barely parted as her head pounded from having been slammed, breathing heavily into the air. The sounds of his own breathing echoed in her ears, clouding her mind even further. There were only words going through her mind, repeating over and over again. _More. Closer. Fire._ She pushed against his hands with her legs, letting out a whine when he didn't let go. She kept it up until his hands finally moved up to hold at her waist and she practically sighed in relief. Finally. She could finally move her legs up to wrap around his waist. Pulling him forward, further inside of her and releasing a moan as their bodies rubbed against eachother.

Burning. She was going to burn up. It wasn't just inside that she felt hot any longer. Her skin was hot, she could feel small streams running down her chest as she pressed against his skin. The stone behind her was pressing hard into her back and every once and awhile she felt as if it pierced through for a moment, for something wet to start sliding down. Bleeding. Her back was getting scarred up and small tears of blood ran down it.

"Pl-please." she could barely get the words out, trying to encourage him to go even further. She was close. Hermione knew it and she wanted to go flying off that edge. The preassure inside of her had built so much and she wanted to just let go. But Dolohov kept slowing down whenever her breathing got to erratic. She was starting to become frustrated with him. He was the one who started this and he needed to finish it. "Dolo-" His hands clutched at her sides and she gasped at the way his fingers digged in. Squeezing her eyes shut a moment later.

His breathing sounded louder now and she opened her eyes to see one side of his face as his warm breath ran along her right ear. A shiver traveled down her spine from the close proximity. "No..." One hand let go of her waist, crawling up along her skin, barely touching her, light as a feather. It felt electrifying. The lips that had previously been pressed against her ear moved down along her neck, stopping just before reaching the collarbone. Teeth glided against her skin before moving slowly against the flesh, not quite nipping. "You're so soft." His teeth slid back over her skin, his mouth pressed firmly to the surface. There was a tugging at her skin, she could feel it moistening. It was only until five seconds passed that he let go of the small patch of skin along her neck, moving to press his lips back to her ear. "Say my name."

In a corner of her mind she was aware that the wet spot on her neck was a hickey. He had marked her. Her skin. Her throat, one of the most vulnerable places of the human body. If her mind was clear she would question why he hadn't snapped it yet. Surely just her body would be enough for him. Surely he didn't need _her_. That command kept echoing through her mind and she panted when he slammed even harder into her sending sparks of pleasure and pain racing through her body. "Dolohov." she whispered.

There was a sharp tug at her ear. "Not that one angel." A nip at the top of her jaw bone. "My first name. Do you know it?" The edge of her ear felt warm as his tongue trailed across the inner lobe. She moaned at the heat he was creating and slowly nodded her head. Yes, she knew it. "Then say it." She could just hear his heavy breathing now. " _Scream for me_."

"An-" a moan left her lips when his hips started pushing harder against hers at an increased pace. Hermione tilted her head back, staring up at the ceiling as her eyelids began to flutter. Her breath was coming faster with each of his motions and her own hips swayed in sync with his. There was no mutter of words in her head anymore. Just touch, feeling him against her. Hearing his breathing echo in her ears along with her own. The smell of iron in the air from the scars on her back. A lingering taste of his lips on hers. From the corner of her vision she could see his black hair, for the most part she could see the imperfections of the ceiling. There was a groan at her ear and she moaned after him screaming a second later when he slammed into her roughly. "Antonin!"

Heat was seeping into every inch of her body, draining slowly and she kept calling his name with each continued thrust. There was a growl directed right into her ear, just barely heard over her cries, "Hermione." Her whole body trembled against him, legs loosening from around him and she started sliding down the wall not able to hold herself up. His arms had let her go and she could feel the absence of him from between her legs. He had moved away and she slid down breathing pattern slowly returning to normal. Her legs were curled beneath her and she turned her head up to look at him. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Her own screams still echoing in her ears. It was like everything was moving in slow motion all of the sudden.

When his lips stopped moving the clarity in her vision that had come when he spoke an incantation before faded away. She blinked, almost feeling as if she was at a loss for seeing things normally, feeling it normally. She could hardly even smell the iron that she knew was in the air, the evidence being the thin scrapes along her back.

That fog was now lifting from her mind but it would still take a couple seconds before she could begin to function properly again. This of course was taking in to account that first orgasm she had experienced, and the spell he had used. As her mind started working she tried to figure out what the spell had even done to her. It hadn't made her horny all the sudden though she found herself in that situation barely a minute after. The room... had looked different, all subtle changes; more detail in everything she saw, feeling even small imperfections in the wall, the way things smelled stronger, how his skin felt against her own... her eyes widened. Her senses. He had enhanced them then used it to his advantage. But her head, it had gotten all... cloudy. That couldn't be because of that. Could it?

The sound of wood hitting against wood made her glance up to see Dolohov had moved over to where he had set the wands down to see he was picking up his own, then turning towards her. Her lips parted to let out a small gasp and she tried to push herself back away from his approaching form wondering what on earth he could possibly want with her further. She wasn't going anywhere because of the wall that she now realized was still there. Why couldn't it move like the staircases? Or be a secret door?

He lowered the wand to point at her, "Scourgify." Once the spell was said she felt empty rather than filled with... Her eyes widened and she ground her teeth together in anger. He came in her! That- "Tergeo." She glanced down at the place on her leg where she had felt something slowly sliding down moments ago and throughout most of the time he was touching her. It wasn't there any longer though.

She drew her teeth away from her lip to speak, "Give me back my wand." Hermione had to force herself to keep her voice calm, trying to act as if what he had done hadn't effected her at all.

"Or what? You'll hex me?" he questioned then laughed as her face twisted into anger. The sound vanished from the air as if he had never made the noise seconds later, his tone of voice becoming serious. "Angry angel, you mind answering a question?" She frowned at him but nodded, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible and figuring going with whatever he was doing now would allow her to do that sooner rather than later. "You going to tell anybody about us little minx?"

Her shoulders rose at that last little word. Ordinarily she would ignore a jibe like that but after what he did to her she couldn't tolerate it. "I am not a minx!" She went to shout but found it hurt to do so, leaving her to mutter the words and losing her desired effect.

There was just a chuckle in response. "Either way, Lingua Torquent." His wand was pointed at her again and she had to choke back an outraged cry before it could fall from her lips. How dare he use that on her! But... in a way she felt relief. Having her friends find out about what Dolohov did to her wasn't something she particularily wanted. Or anyone else for that matter. She was aware of a blush rising to her cheeks at the thought of ever having to say the words. Atleast this way she couldn't. Though she wondered if this wasn't also for his benefit in some way.

She didn't get much time to wonder though, her clothes were magicked back onto her causing her to stop shivering for a few seconds. Then he was walking closer toward her, wand still pointed down and she was shivering for an entirely different reason than temperature. "Leave me alone! You've done enough."

"I haven't done nearly enough to you Hermione." he replied before releasing a volley of spells at her. A scream tore it's way up her throat as pain racked her body from what she could only guess to be the cruciatus curse. That was all mental though, and she could clearly feel multiple cuts on her arms, legs, chest, and back. All shallow enough so none of them were fatal but from the way she felt liquid running down and soaking into her clothes she knew it was deep enough to have drawn blood. The last word she heard leave his lips were, "Pertrificus totalus!" Her mind drew blank soon after and she sank into a black sea getting the oddest sensation that something was pushed into her open palm.

\- \ / -

The Hogwarts students that had broke into the Ministry were surrounded by Aurors and Dumbledore who was currently telling the Minister of Magic that they had been targeted by Death Eaters and tricked into coming here where a trap was laid to massacre them. That conversation was going smoothly now that he had seen Voldemort was back with his own eyes.

But hardly anyone else nearby was paying attention to the two. Neville's face was pale as he stuttered out, "She was right behind us when we fell into that room. I _saw_ her. Hermione just slowed for a second allowing me and Luna to go through first. But when we fell she wasn't there anymore."

"I heard a crash from upstairs." Luna provided. "While we we're falling I could sense this magic just behind us and it must have hit Hermione. Then afterward there was that loud boom."

"What Death Eaters were absent from the final fight? We need to know who to look out for." One of the younger Aurors asked.

"It doesn't matter who-" Alastor Moody began.

"Antonin Dolohov wasn't there." Ginny said quickly remembering when she had seen the old wanted signs of Death Eaters before she was born.

Alastor grunted. "There you have your meaningless answer." He turned from the Auror who had asked what he thought to be a pointless question that just delayed them further. Mad Eye started walking to stop when a hand clutched at one of his robes, he didn't even have to glance over his shoulder to know who it was.

"How long will it take to find her within the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked. If anyone looked into his eyes you could see the conflicting motions flitting there. Anger, a sense of loss, red from barely holding back tears, guilt, worry. With one look you could tell he felt responsible for losing sight of her, and would feel it was his fault for whatever happened to her. The one thing a person could do in this situation was hope she hadn't been hurt seriously.

He wasn't up for lying or being overly optimistic with a person who was putting themselves through so much. "It shouldn't take long. Supposedly something broke judging from what everyone else is saying. We just have to follow the evidence of battle. We'll have her back here soon. In a worst case scenario though you should make sure there's a healer down here." That part was a little optimistic though with thinking she would only be seriously injured rather than dead. Walking away as his robe slipped from the boys fingers he called out, "Tonks, Dawlish, with me."

Nymphadora had been crouched infront of Ginny trying to convince her her friend was fine, but stood when she heard her name. She left the girl with just a few parting words, "We'll come back with Hermione safely and Dolohov ready to be put back in Azkaban." The youngest Auror watched as Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder who had sat down on a stone bench with his head in his hands. He had been screaming a lot for the first few minutes when they got back from where the battle with the Death Eaters took place. If you hadn't noticed something wrong with the group before then he was the clear sign as to why the group was upset. It was a good thing he was calming down though it wasn't something he had done voluntarily.

The group apparated to the Prophecy room where the group had fallen through a door to a lower chamber. Tonks walked along the wood of the fallen shelves as she looked around. The room was completely trashed, shattered prophecies lay scattered on the floor, the shelf boards were broken half in some places which made her have to hop from one to the next as she surveyed the room. It didn't take long to notice a gaping hole in the far wall next to the one that had held the door Harry and his friends had fallen through. "Right there." She nodded in the direction and they mad their way over.

Alastor was the only one having some trouble getting around because of the rubble and eventually blasted bits away to make a path. The three Aurors walked over to the wall remains, stepping over chunks of stone as they glanced around. Tonks saw specks of red on the floor and crouched down just to make sure it was blood. "I think it's Hermione's." she said standing back up and looking down the corridor for signs of which direction she could have run off in.

A piece of black wood was lying in the distance to the far right. The others must have seen it as well as they had started walking over. Tonks jogged forward ahead of them, wand drawn as she got to the remains of a door and peered inside.

Stairs winded upward from the hall floor. Most of the door appeared to have been blasted inward as it had been torn off the hindges. Tonks stepped inside and kept her gaze forward to look for any potential danger. The sounds of the others coming through the door behind her urged her up the stairs with a cautious step. They wouldn't have to go up too far before spotting another door that was incinerated. Flicking her wand forward it lurched back, slamming into the floor, a cloud of ash forming around the burned plank.

She waited for it to settle so that she could see clearly before walking in to the room. One of the first things she noticed was how chaotic it looked; strips of wood lying on the floor and up against the walls, a large scorch mark on the stone, broken shards of glass littering the floor along the right wall, and then her gaze settled against the far wall. "Hermione!" Tonks moved swiftly into the room and over to the girl's side.

There was multiple scars along her arms, legs, hands, face. Drops of blood scattered along her flesh as well as the stone she lied on, with her arms and legs straight, the latter pressing into her sides. Her hand was still firmly wrapped around her wand, even with slash marks and small burn holes in her clothes. She could see a burn on her stomach from a hole in her shirt. There was a dark purple mark on one of her cheeks looking like a handprint. It looked as if she had gone through a war. Tonks could only imagine the damage the Death Eater must have recieved during their fight.

Pointing her wand at the young girl she said, "Rennervate!"

Color was quickly restored to her skin that had been a darker color as the initial spell was reversed. Specifically the Petrificus Totalus spell that Tonks could only guess was casted somewhere in mid-fight. Why a Death Eater would just leave her here like this still alive was confusing, but at the same time it was a relief. They wouldn't have to tell the group downstairs horrible news. Just bad news, and that was better than nothing.

"Mobilicorpus." A voice behind Tonks spoke to levitate Hermione's body off the floor and she stood up to turn and see Dawlish turning with his wand still out and exiting back out from the room already moving the girl downstairs. As she passed by Tonks could see that she was actively breathing again as well as bleeding further from some of the wounds.

"Hurry." she told Dawlish as she began walking after him, following down the stairs to the doorway where Mad Eye stood to the side.

"What do you think happened?" The older wizard questioned as they started the walk back downstairs. They couldn't risk apparating with Hermione in her current state.

"The room up there is a complete wreck. The door was barely holding together, just crumbled at a single touch. There was obviously a fight in there but I wasn't able to tell for how long. Any objects within are cracked or shattered. Hermione herself... looks like she was tortured and that it was drawn out." Tonks said that lit bit with disgust pausing long enough to glance at Alastor. "One thing is bothering me though. She's still alive. And it's great that she is but it's odd that he didn't just finish her off."

From the look in his eyes he had obviously been thinking the same. "Maybe she fought him off at the end."

"She was petrified when I walked in and some cuts started bleeding only when the spell was taken off. From after." Tonks glanced ahead of them towards Dawlish and the floating girl beside him.

"Once she's been healed the Order will ask what happened." Mad Eye assured the girl as they made their way down to the first floor.

\- / \ -

She leaned back against the tile away from the spray as the water heated up. Bits of cold still hit her flesh making her shiver even more in the already chilled air. Hermione closed her eyes wishing for it to heat up faster so she could scrub her skin raw. To try and make the memories go away.

To just make them disapear from her mind. She was almost tempted to oblivate herself. Just so she could pretend nothing had happened. That a spell was cast on her so she couldn't even speak of it.

She had woken up in a bed at Grimmauld Place after having blacked out from the pain. The moment she was up Molly-who had been waiting by the bedside-spread the news that she was awake throughout the house. It seemed that everyone was in her room for a time until Molly started saying that they needed to come in smaller groups to not overwhelm her.

A muttered thank you had fallen from her lips as she looked to her friends first, Ron, Harry, Ginny, even Fred and George had insisted on staying with them. They had been worried like crazy; asking if she was okay, if she needed anything, a potion perhaps, what had happened back in the Ministry, how did she get the Death Eater to go away?

_"I didn't."_

It was one of the few things she could tell them without her tongue twisting on itself. Without having to speak about what he did to her. The memories had flooded her mind the whole time. Everything she didn't want to talk about.

Her answer seemed to perplex them. So she made up an excuse that maybe he was called back or something. It was the only thing she could think of at the time. Not that they took the answer easily. She already knew that when they left they would give the information to the Order members downstairs to try and figure it out, but at a point Ginny had come back in herself after the rush and to say they were simply happy she hadn't been dragged back to the Malfoy mansion where Voldemort was currently hold up.

She was rather happy about that as well, but it worried her even more than the Order members. They had come in after her friends to make sure she was okay and ask what had happened. Hermione told them what she could. Which, evidently, was very little.

_"What did he do to you?"_

_"The cruciatus curse, after," her tongue had begun to twist on her and she bit down for a moment before continuing, "taking my wand."_

_"But, you had your wand in your hand." They had looked confussed at her statement._

_"I-uh-it's all a blur, honestly. I'm not entirely sure what happened first and last. I blacked out."_

_"Well, you're okay now."_

_It had been quite for a time until Sirius asked, "How did you get that bruise on your cheek?"_

_Her fingertips rose from the side of her bed to brush across the left cheek, pressing softly into the skin. Remembering the stinging slap she had recieved by Dolohov when she tried to look away from him before he said the crudest thing she had ever heard. "He... hit me."_

Her breath came out trembling as she went over the exchange in her head. They had asked how long the fight had lasted between them. That the room had looked a wreck when they found her paralyzed on the floor.

_She had stared at them. At first not understanding the question. Battle? What battle? Her mind raced. Her mouth opened to ask them to repeat the question thinking she had misheard it._

_"Your battle with Dolohov. For how long where you in that room dueling?"_

_Dueling? She wasn't sure if fighting for and then subcombing to her fate was dueling or not. Besides, how long had she been there? She wondered it herself. She wasn't sure. "I don't know how long it lasted." Hermione said honestly even though to her it was very different that a magical battle. If it was any sort of battle it had been physical. She still felt pain between her legs. It had seemed to increase as she directed her mind to the battle and she remembered flinching and shifting on the bed._

_"You okay?"_

_Her eyes squeezed shut as she remembered how he had thrust into her that first time, tearing through her hymen, and not giving her even a moment to adjust. Opening her eyes slowly she nodded. "I'm fine." She couldn't say the truth even if she wanted to._

Biting at her lip she hissed as the flecks of water that landed on her skin seemed to sear her flesh. Stepping forward into the torrent she closed her eyes and shivered under the pounding water that seemed to burn her skin.

His lips pressed against hers...

She grabbed for the soap, smearing it across her fingers to raise to her mouth and brush it all over her lips. _Soft_. A gasp escaped her. She raised her head further to let the stream run over her face as she applied soap to anywhere she could remember where he had touched her face. Even where his skin hadn't touched hers.

Her clean fingers dipped into her mouth, brushing against the sides, under her tongue, running her nails over the mucous membrane, hoping to scrape away any traces of him she might find. She doubted there were any but she wanted-needed to make sure the evidence was all gone.

There hadn't been a word from the doctor's report about anything else besides the outward scars but her mind raced with the possibility that they simply hadn't told her. That they somehow knew the truth of what had happened.

It hadn't taken her very long to figure out that Dolohov had orchestrated a fight after torturing her. It had sent a wave of gratitude through her. Something she hated and pushed down under the anger bubbling up within her. If she ever saw him again...

No. She didn't want to see him again. Even in a fight. She wasn't sure how she would react. If she even could right now.

Ducking her head back down as her fingers trailed out from her mouth she winced from the memory of him pulling back out and dragging her back up by her hair. Soon her palm was coated in conditioner and she was running it through her tangled curls. Casting a wandless charm to keep the spray off her for a few minutes as she worked it into the strands.

Tongue dipping into her navel...

Her mind kept flashing back to those moments. The rush of pleasure that went through her. Lips parting a small moan slipped out at the memory. The light feel of fingers running up her sides, ghosting over to leave a burning trail behind them. Stomach warm, as if she were melting. It flipped on her now. Disgust running through her.

It was just the spell he casted she told herself. That's the only reason she felt that away after being pushed so roughly up against the wall. Fingers digging into the muscle along his arms as she held on, legs locked around his waist. A tear trickled down her face and she grabbed for the bar of soap to just run it all over her body, dipping a finger covered in suds into her belly button trying to get rid of the feeling of his tongue there. A chill went up her spine just before the spell stopped working and water rushed back over her, washing the soapsuds away.

She was quick to reapply more to her skin, running her hands all over her stomach up to her chest. A tremble passed through her when her palm brushed against her nipple. The same one he had tugged with his fingers. Shaking her head she brought her hands back down, going over her waist. Her grip tightened, reminiscencing over the preassure he applied there, copying the feeling. Hermione let out a soft sigh as she dug her fingers in against the bone. Rubbing soft circles into the skin as if she was being pulled up or pushed back down.

Her hand lowered slowly to move over her folds only to move away quickly. Eyes that had previously been closed opening to stare at the tile wall infront of her, tracing up to the showerhead above her. She ground her teeth together and moved her hands away from her hips sinking down into the tub as she brought them up to her hair.

The nails pressed into her scalp as she dragged in another ragged breath. Did that spell have an after effect on her? Her teeth dug into her lip. If that was the case then she could just take potion for it, but if not... her stomach clentched and she pushed her forhead down until it met with the floor of the tub. Was there something wrong with her? For having liked that-No. It was just the feeling. The pleasure you liked. Not that it was Dolohov doing it. A whimper escaped her. She wished she would never have to see him again.


End file.
